Kakashi
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Just a little quickie I came up with a few days ago. I know its probably not great but please be nice. Reviews & advice welcome. Enjoy!Kakashi returns from a mission & is pounced upon by a very eager Mikato. Rated M for content.


It was about two a.m., Kakashi had been gone on a mission for several weeks & I was feeling rather lonely. Asuma had been following me around all week telling me how if we were a couple he'd be able to satisfy me better than Kakashi ever could & that he'd help me out if I wanted him to. I had told him several times I wasn't interested, for some reason though I found him very attractive I also was rather intimidated by him. I was laying in bed trying to sleep & I hadn't had much luck. I must have finally drifted off though because the next thing I knew I woke up & it was daylight out. I looked at my alarm clock & seeing that it was after ten I decided to get up. I got into the shower, washed my hair & body & had just finished shaving my legs when I heard the front door open. I wrapped a towel around my body & peeked out the bathroom door. To my delight it was Kakashi finally home from his mission. I freaked! I came running out of the bathroom clad only in my towel & threw my arms around him in a bear hug. He chuckled, "Glad to see me are you? I missed you too." I loosened my bear hug enough to stand up on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips. My hands were busy unzipping his vest & then pushing it down his arms & starting on his pants. Another chuckle, "Easy Mikato, slow down, we've got all day & all night just you & me." At least that's what he started to say, I had pulled him with me into the bedroom & now I kissed him again & pushed him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. I broke the kiss long enough to go back to trying to get his pants undone. He gently pushed me back, "Mikato, relax I'm not going anywhere, slow down. What's up?" I stopped & backed off for a second, "I just missed you so much. I need you, I want you to make love to me now." As I said this he removed his shirt, pants, mask & headband. He moved so that he was laying back on the bed & motioned for me to lay down next to him. I sat next to him & then leaned down to kiss him. I kissed my way down to his chest & began licking, sucking & gently nipping his nipples. I enjoyed the groans of pleasure I earned from him & I slowly began working my way down to his groin. As I started licking & sucking on his member & playing with his balls he gasped my name & began running his fingers through my hair. He came & when he'd caught his breath he had me lay back with him on top between my legs & unwrapped the towel. I softly moaned his name as he began licking & sucking my nipples. As he was doing that he began fingering me with his middle finger & using his index finger to stroke my clit. I felt myself getting more & more excited & I breathlessly said, "Kakashi, I want you inside me, NOW PLEASE? I can't wait anymore. I want you to make love to me until neither of us can take anymore." He was only too happy to oblige, "So you want me to fuck you silly is what you're saying? Sounds like fun." I couldn't help but laugh at how crudely he'd put it but it was true. He reached over & retrieved a condom out of the box in the top drawer of my nightstand & put it on. He then slid inside me with a groan & began thrusting hard & fast just the way I needed it. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me & ran my fingers through his hair. It was amazing, it had always been good but for some reason this time was better by far than any other time. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as he continued to thrust over & over & over. He leaned down so that he was thrusting in at an angle & he kept running his hands all over my body just as I was running my hands all over his. Somehow in the middle we changed to doggy style & he leaned down so that his chest was pressed against my back as he thrust & he reached around to stroke my clit with one hand & my breasts with the other as he kissed my neck just below my ear. He was moaning my name in my ear & I had reached up & back to caress his cheek. I felt my knees go weak & we moved so I was laying on my side & stomach with him thrusting into me from behind & holding my other leg up with one hand. The pleasure kept building & building until I felt like I had to either come or explode but then I came in a flood of ecstasy. He kept thrusting & caressing my clit until I felt him shudder & go still for a moment. He groaned my name & started thrusting again until the pleasure had built until we both finally came. He rolled over next to me on the bed & we both lay there panting for some time until we finally caught our breath. "Well that was a good start anyway." I said with a grin. He merely grumbled in response, "The days still young, just wait until next round." The next day neither one of us were able to function but neither of us cared we were just happy to be back together again.


End file.
